


Peppermint Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy takes it upon herself to teach Loki about Midgardian Christmas traditions - and has fun with one certain tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

          Darcy had to admit, a Tony Stark Christmas Party was definitely something to behold. Every festive food and drink you could think of was laid out on a very expanse, very expensive-looking table. There were Christmas trees of varying sizes on each floor, and Darcy had never seen so much tinsel in her entire life. The sound of laughter comingled with a few cheers sounded from the next room.

Darcy sat on a bar stool in a separate, smaller room, swirling a snowman-adorned stir-stick into her Khalua-and-milk, attempting to gather both her enthusiasm and confidence before making a reappearance in the ‘party deck’, as Tony liked to call it. So far, Thor had drunk enough alcohol to kill a small village, and every once in a while yelled out lyrics to random Christmas songs. Tony had spent a better part of the night trying to get the rest of the group intoxicated enough to wear elf hats or reindeer antlers – he’d kept the Santa hat for himself. So far, Clint had finally caved in and was now donning a pointed, green-and-white elf hat. Steve and Bruce were still holding strong. Tony had given up on Natasha after three bottles of rum had proven ineffective.

Hanging out with a group of superheroes was more exhausting than she had anticipated. Jane took to it like a fish to water - her, Bruce and Tony had talked non-stop about astro-this and gamma-that. It might as well been Gaelic to Darcy, and that was _after_ she’d been interning for Jane. She didn’t let that stop her though. She and Tony had great times explaining modern technology and customs to Thor and Steve – and, on odd occasion, Loki.

Loki. Just thinking the name heaved a sigh of exasperation out of Darcy. While Thor and Steve had been either delighted or bemused by her explanations of the modern world, Loki had been simply bored, irritated or condescending. The last was by far the worst. Just because Thor was making an attempt to bring him to the good side didn’t mean he was going to join easily. Darcy figured ex-super villains didn’t join the good side easily; especially ridiculously good-looking super villains.

 Darcy had curbed the urge to bang her head against the wall in self-loathing frustration at that. Of course, out of all the men in her life, she’d find the guy who’d try to take over the world the most attractive. It wasn’t just looks though. He had this infuriating air of self-awareness and aristocracy about him. Darcy had never seen him startled or dazed, and it was quickly becoming a goal for her to do so. She’d been unsuccessful so far; all she’d gotten was disappointment and hidden ‘you tried’ smirks from the God. This had created some sort of twisted friendship between the two of them – well, as close to friendship as Loki got.

Speak, (or in this case, think) of the devil and he shall appear, the door to the room creaked open and Loki stepped it. He stopped short when he saw Darcy, raising his eyebrows.

“I didn’t expect to find you here.” He said. “I thought you’d be with your comrades, enjoying the festivities.”

“Yeah well, when you go through high school and college never getting invited to parties because you’re the weird hacker girl who cares way too much about political science, when you finally _do_ get invited to a party, it’s a little difficult to adjust.”

“So you’re choosing to hide away?” Loki asked, eyebrows still raised.

“Temporarily! Why are _you_ here?” Darcy asked.

“Stark attempted to put a pair of ‘reindeer antlers’ onto my head. My removal from the party was for his own protection.” He said, glowering at Darcy as she snorted back her laughter.

“Your mortal traditions are getting stranger and stranger.” He said, wandering aimlessly around the small room. Darcy pulled a face at his turned back.

“You don’t like _any_ Christmas traditions; the tree, the presents, the carols. You don’t even like _How the Grinch Stole Christmas,_ which!” she said, pointing her finger at him accusingly. “I cannot abide!” She got a small smile out of him for that one. Loki turned to her, gesturing towards a small plant hanging from the nearby archway.

“You like to bring plants indoors, don’t you? I’m unfamiliar with this one however.”

“It’s mistletoe.” Darcy replied, taking another sip from her drink. Again with the bored look of distain from him at any mention of a Midgard tradition. Stupid attractive Norse Gods with their stupid arrogance and stupid inability to ever be surprised-

Cue the alcohol-induced light bulb.

Loki was still standing underneath the archway, studying the small sprig of mistletoe as Darcy casually got up and made her way over.

            “Exactly what’s the point of hanging this in doorways? It seems rather ridiculous.” Loki asked.

            “Well,” Darcy asked, still attempting to act casual even though the alcohol in her system made it a little more of a challenge than usual. “It’s a tradition that when two people are underneath mistletoe at the same time, they…” she trailed off as she moved beside him. Much to Darcy’s delight, Loki was still looking up at the plant, seemingly not suspecting anything. “They what-“Loki began asking, looking from the mistletoe to Darcy, but was cut off as she firmly grasped the back of his head and kissed him.

            First; the warm satisfaction of victory was a sweet one. Second; Loki tasted like peppermint. Darcy was never going to be able to eat candy canes the same way again. Loki had immediately jolted against her, his entire body going tense. Darcy pulled back immediately, a sudden wave of anxiety and regret coming over her. Oh yeah, this had been a bad idea. Loki was blinking blankly at her, standing impossibly still.

            _Oh shit, I broke him_ , Darcy thought, failing at repressing her giggle. Oh God, this was a _very_ bad idea.

            “So uh, should get back to the party.” Darcy said, gesturing towards the door that lead out to the party deck. Still no response from the stunned God. Darcy was tempted to wave her hand infront of his face to entice a reaction, but figured it would end poorly.

            “Okay, well I’ll be out there.” She said, unsure if she _had_ in fact, broken him somehow. She turned towards the door, then suddenly felt a hand on her elbow, pulling her back. Loki’s arms enveloped her, and suddenly she was kissing him again; only this time, he’d initiated the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she made a content noise which made him smile.

            “I take it back.” He said between kisses.

            “Take what back?”

            “What I said before.” He replied, grinning. “I find myself developing a liking to this mistletoe tradition.”


End file.
